SAT Oneshot Frenzy!
by xXCabbageXx
Summary: A bunch of spectacular oneshots each filled with 15 SAT words because the authoress needs an awesome way of remembering them SasuNaru, EveryonexNaru COME LEARN WHILE HAVING FUN! LOL!


**SAT Oneshot Frenzy!**

**Summary**: A bunch of oneshots each filled with 15 SAT words in each (because the authoress needs an awesome way of remembering them). SasuNaru, EveryonexNaru

**A/N**: Okay okay, i know i need to update my other fics, but since school has started and all my major tests are this year, my mom has prohibited any non-academic activities. ): but i've convinced her to let me write oneshots if I stick in SAT words. It's a win win situation, cuz i get to study and have fun at the same time! :D so this is how this all started...plus i'm sure you'd appreciate this funner way of learning your SAT words too (: Oh, and i'll sneak into my other story files too while i'm writing the oneshots and maybe finish them that way xD

Anyways, basically, for each oneshot, i take 15 of my SAT vocab index cards (yes i made index cards; i'm a dork) and think of a way to link them all together into a oneshot. Depending on what words i get, it'll determine the genre of the oneshot. Take, for instance, this first oneshot. It's a bit angsty and not at all humorous, which I never do. But oh welly, i need variety practice anyways xD. So um...expect around 2-3 oneshots every week. (: possibly even more xD

Erm...the 15 SAT words for this chapter are bolded. Definitions are at the end (: Any other word you don't know go search it up yourself (:

Enjoy! AND LEARN!! xD and of course, REVIEWWW!! xD

**Oneshot 1- Savior  
Genre: Romance/General/a little bit of Angst**

Sasuke Uchiha was a prestigious young man, destined to someday take over the economy. No one could say otherwise, or they'd get inevitably struck down by lie-detecting lightening. He didn't care for much, and despised many.

Maybe it was destiny that on that one special day, that one special minute, his car had short circuited and came to a sudden stop in a **squalid** neighborhood right when an unusually skinny blond boy came hurtling out one of the many dark alleys in tears.

Now normally, Sasuke wouldn't care much for a desperate hobo, but when the boy started pounding hysterically on his passenger window, he couldn't just ignore him; especially since he couldn't start his car and drive away.

With a growl and a deep frown, Sasuke stepped out of his _very expensive_car and stalked over to the quivering child. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke realized the blonde was actually in his teens, only malnourished; though that wasn't surprising. Sasuke would expect such a disgusting community as this one to have a **paucity **of living essentials. In fact, this neighborhood was such a secluded place that only a select few knew about it; those who lived there and those who wanted to buy the land for commercial purposes. Sasuke was one of the latter. Even the inhabitants of this place didn't know of the **recondite** details of Sasuke's future purchase, nor will they know until maybe a week before they're forced to move out.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Sasuke sent a condescending glare to the boy. With a harsh swipe of his hands, the boy was pushed back a few steps.

"Don't touch something you can't pay for." Sasuke **admonish**ed, stepping protectively in front of his window, his **certitude** of this area's poverty blatantly obvious.

Before the boy could respond, a loud hiss erupted from another alley, making him jump and look around wildly. Sasuke turned his head to the source of the sound, just making out the hazy figure of a tall, slender man in the shadows.

"Naruuutooooooo," the man wheezed out again, his slits for eyes narrowing menacingly. The boy, named Naruto, shivered as cold sweat trickled down his spine. Sasuke could tell from the way Naruto cringed away from the man and the man's **vituperative** tone that some sort of **iniquity** existed between them.

Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed when the man stepped out of the shadows. His **raffish **appearance and snake-like features just screamed pedophile.

"Naruto, what have I taught you about strangersssssss?" he hissed, practically gliding to the space behind Naruto, putting one clammy hand on the startled boy's shoulder.

Naruto visibly gulped and nodded dumbly before standing up and walking up to Sasuke with an **ostensible** cheerfulness that completely contrasted his previous frightened behavior.

With the softest voice Sasuke had ever heard, the boy stared up into his eyes and recited, "Would you like to have some fun with me?" Naruto took Sasuke's stiff hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Unconsciously, Sasuke understood the meaning of the squeeze, and his cold heart melted a bit.

This kid was in trouble.

"Mister, you could have him for just fifty bucks. He has consented to this life with his own will, so no need to feel guilty or anything." The wicked man gave a crooked smile, his friendly, lawful **ostentation **not fooling Sasuke.

"Mister, please have me."

Sasuke looked back to the eyes of the blonde, suddenly realizing that they were a vibrant blue, as clear as a cloudless sky.

"Don't worry, Mister, Naruto's very **tractable**. You won't have any trouble at all! Like our adage says: 'A night's pay for a night's fun with no hassle at all!'"

Sasuke almost snorted in disbelief. **Adage?! **What truth did that present?! How pretentious these pimps were!

"No trouble," Naruto repeated, giving Sasuke's hand another squeeze. Sasuke looked back at him and could see the pleading behind the façade.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke had paid the ecstatic man ten thousand dollars and had the blonde in his passenger seat, his car thankfully starting when he turned his key.

The further Sasuke drove from that district, the more Naruto's **lachrymose **feelings strained his emotions. Finally he broke down in grateful sobs, thanking Sasuke from the bottom of his traumatized heart for buying him out.

When their gazes met for the longest time (long enough that Sasuke almost crashed), at last Sasuke understood why he felt so drawn to the boy; enough to pay ten thousand for. Just looking at Naruto's limpid eyes, Sasuke could see right into Naruto's soul; where genuine **candor **and sincerity dwelt, things no one around Sasuke has anymore.

And Sasuke was sure Naruto felt drawn to him too, with the way Naruto squeezed his hands so gently. So Sasuke did the best thing for both of them. He brought them together.

Naruto soon grew into a respectable, **insouciant **adult, his jollity eventually changing Sasuke's cold exterior too. A few years later, Naruto professed his love for Sasuke and Sasuke happily accepted his feelings. They've been inseparable since, and Naruto constantly thanks the gods for his heaven-sent angel when he was in the midst of hell.

Of course, Sasuke tracked down that criminal, apparently named Orochimaru, and freed about ten other boys too. He then upgraded the district with his own donations and built homeless shelters and soup kitchens all around the area.

Naruto gave Sasuke all the sex he wanted that year.

Word Definitions:

**Squalid**- foul and repulsive; neglected and filthy; wretched; miserable; degraded; sordid

**Paucity**- an insufficient quantity or number; dearth

**Recondite**- dealing with very profound, difficult, or abstruse subject manner; beyond ordinary knowledge or understanding; little known; esoteric

**Admonish**- warn, discourage, caution, reprove, reprimand

**Certitude**- certainty; freedom from doubt; cocksureness

**Vituperative**- scathing; marked by harshly abusive criticism

**Iniquity**- wickedness, darkness, immoral, evil, injustice

**Raffish**- flashy and vulgar in clothing or appearance

**Ostensible**- outwardly appearing such; pretended; apparent or seeming; conspicuous

**Ostentation**- display intended to impress others

**Tractable**- docile; easily managed

**Adage**- a saying that sets forth a general truth and that has gained credit through long use

**Lachrymose**- mournful; tearful; sorrowful

**Candor**- sincere and honest expression; openness; freedom from prejudice

**Insouciant**- carefree; nonchalant


End file.
